Last Night, Good Night
by Zephyr W
Summary: It's been years and two hearts had not yet healed. Two people had not yet forgotten. Sometimes, talking about it feels like digging deeper and opening the wound. But sometimes, you have to dig deep to remove the pain.
"Do you think someone watches us while we sleep?"

Tessa looked up from the book she was reading and looked at Jem across her. He was staring out the window while his fingers tapped the table.

"That's creepy, Jem. I'd rather it was you watching me sleep." Tessa said playfully despite getting goosebumps from what Jem had said.

Jem turned to look at her and smiled. "Well, I do...sometimes." He confessed. Jem said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. He didn't even give his shy smile.

If Jem said that a year ago when they were just getting used to each other, Tessa would probably have blushed and avoided eye contact. They warmed up to each other pretty fast. Jem was still getting used to not being too polite with Tessa, though.

Tessa gave a short laugh and shook her head.

"But think of it, our deceased loved ones watching us in our sleep." Jem was still smiling but it was...sad.

Tessa knew who he was talking about. She looked down at her book and traced the words to distract herself. Will was always a sensitive topic to both of them that it surprised Tessa that Jem started it.

Jem sighed and held Tessa's hand. She stopped moving her fingers and looked up at Jem. Suddenly, he looked like when he still had silver hair and eyes. He suddenly looked sick.

Tessa blinked and Jem was back again. His dark hair and eyes and his healthy-looking skin. His smile didn't change. It made Tessa feel warm.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Jem apologized. He was pulling back his hands when Tessa closed over them.

"No, it's fine. I sometimes think about that, too." Tessa said. "Not just Will."

Jem nodded. They stayed like that for a few seconds, holding hands across the table. It was like they were sharing the pain, just to make each other's hearts lighter.

"I could still hear the last time he told me 'good night'." Tessa's voice broke. Suddenly, Jem's fingers were wiping her cheeks. She didn't think she would cry. But when words came out of her, so did the tears.

Tessa sniffed and held Jem's hand again. He looked worried and probably guilty for bringing up Will. He was always worried for her even though life was peaceful. Jem worried about little things and it made Tessa love him more.

She gave him a reassuring smile. She wanted to say more but she knew more tears would come out. They hadn't talked of Will enough to heal each other.

"I wish I didn't need to say goodbye. I wish I didn't need to say 'good night' for the last time, too. I wish I-"

Tessa sobbed into her hands. It's been so long and it still felt like yesterday when she touched Will's cold hands. She still saw his closed eyes in her dreams, those eyes she begged with all her might to open.

Jem's arms were around her and it made her cry even more. She could feel his soft kisses on her cheeks, her hands, her jaw. She removed her hands from her face and looked at Jem. He was giving her that smile. That smile that always made her feel that everything would be okay. That the only thing important was that they were together.

"Someday, you'll say good night to me for the la-"

"Shh," Jem pulled Tessa into his chest. He traced small circles on her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm still here, Tessa. I won't watch you while you sleep, if that makes you feel better." Jem whispered.

He smiled when he heard Tessa's muffled laugh. He hugged her tighter and whispered calming words to Tessa. They embraced each other and knew that slowly, all their pain would soon be replaced by beautiful things. Everything would be okay...

It was the sight of two people who love each other, thinking of someone they both love as equally. It was the sight of two people trying to move on but not forget. It was the sight of two people hoping that their last 'good night' would never come.

* * *

 **I was listening to Last Night, Good Night by Hatsune Miku and then...bam! Thought of this. It's really an emotional song when you read the lyrics. Sigh...**

 **Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you!**


End file.
